Not So Fast
by lotsasauce
Summary: A certain pinkette is enrolling in Konoha High... but what would the students make of her? It was only an attempt to escape the past, along with the shift of her personality. All she ever wanted was to play things safe, though it turns out that some things are not easy to slip away from. Oh dear.. was her choice ever right? MultiSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Not So Fast_

**Summary: **_A certain pinkette is enrolling in Konoha High... but what would the students make of her? It was only an attempt to escape the past, along with the shift of her personality. All she ever wanted was to play things safe, though it turns out that some things are not easy to slip away from. Oh dear.. was her choice ever right? MultiSaku AU_

**Word Count:**_ 1,127_

Hello readers!

Soooo this is the first story I've ever published. Sorry if I have a sucky writing style... i'm still trying to get a hang of things hehe

Writing sumthin' like this is just me reading lotsa MultiSaku fics and laughing my butt off (coz it's somehow crack-worthy having a buncha guys pinning after one girl hahaha)

Okay well to cut to the chase, I hope you folks enjoy this story (that I have no idea if I'm even ever gonna finish coz knowing me... yeah)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

It's the first day of school, all the more for the pink haired teen to be excited about. Then again it would only seem natural, being in a new environment and all. And knowing the girl, curiosity got the best of her.

She prepared her usual get up: a hoodie over her shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, black converse and her fake thinly rimmed glasses to top it off. For that day, she chose to tie her hair in a high ponytail for convenience. She gave one look at the full sized mirror and felt contented dressing in such a simple fashion. After all, the pinkette never was one to attract attention because sometimes, it meant trouble. Not that she hasn't found herself in sticky situations before. But as long as it _can_ be avoidable, then try as she might, she _will_ stay out of trouble. Hopefully.

_'Wouldn't that take the fun outta life?'_ A part of her chided.

_'True, but it still depends. One person can only take so much.'_ her logical part countered.

After pondering on it for a moment while taking the last bite of her jam flavored toast did she realized how uptight she sounded. Shaking her head off these thoughts and allowing a small smile to make its way to her face, she grabbed the backpack that she prepared a night before and headed out of her apartment to her new school.

While the walk to school was relaxing, she also noticed how the streets looked empty but nice. She happily found out that it isn't crowded as she expected it to be. Well, considering the time of day, it's probably too early for that. She made sure to come to school at least one hour before classes began. For one, she didnt want to be in a hurry and two, this also gave her a chance to mindlessly explore the area.

And indeed, take her time at that.

As she entered the campus, Sakura immediately plugged in her earphones and listened to classical music, just to make sure that she's kept occupied in any case that she passes by another person. You would've guessed and definitely right you are, that she is an antisocial. Not exactly as if she hated socializing with others, though you would've found her keeping to herself most of the time, her lifestyle just demands silence and simplicity of things. Its not her fault if her hobbies are reading, playing the piano, drawing or kickboxing, which if you think about it, doesn't really require much social contact. Okay maybe except the last one but all she ever does at the gym is train by herself and sometimes spar with another which _still_ isn't much anyway. She too is a sports fanatic, yet the feeling's never really the same without the adrenaline you get from a fight.

The pinkette looked around and saw a track and field oval to her left and a parking space on her right. Konoha High was a massive building in front of her. It's only typical since the school is prestigious and well known in the country. Home to the athletes, geniuses, influential figures and the like, also allegedly catering some of the most fearsome gangs around Konoha.

_'Hmmm... I may have the honor of being an entertained spectator. As long as I don't get involved in unnecessary fights might as well enjoy the show.'_

She entered the lobby, as strange as it sounds, and delightedly took in the classical antiquity of the establishment. There were several paintings hanged on the wall, the floor was carpeted, a grand chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, heck there were even pillars scattered around to hold the building. The reception desk is located in the middle, the auditorium to her left and the main hallway to her right. There was also a staircase adjacent to it.

After admiring the spacious foyer, Sakura decided to enter the hallway for familiarity's sake, where she saw the principal's office, meeting room, faculty room, student council's office and lastly, the consultation rooms. From a bird's eye view, there were even three elevators at the end and another opening to the right.

_'So pretty much this place is sorta like the gathering of "no nonsense" businesses and people alike.' _

Oh how she loves the functionality of it all.

Suddenly, the door to the council room opened and a boy stepped out looking over the contents of a folder. He didn't seem to be aware of the pinkette and proceeded walking towards her. Sakura noted his spiky orange hair and face that was adorned with piercings. She could feel the authority and power radiating out of him which led her to conclude that he was probably the president. After her brief observation, she stared forward with both hands in her pockets. Inside, she started fiddling with her MP3 player and decided to play a song most fitting to the man just to humor her.

_'And him.'_ she mentally added.

But he doesn't need to know that.

Inwardly smiling, she continued walking until both of them passed each other, not turning to see his steps coming to a halt, eyes baring curiosity and recognition while he watched her back as she trod towards the end of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Piles of paperwork that could only rival the principal's lay dreadfully on the council president's desk. Several hours later when it came down to signing the last piece of an eleven paged contract, the orange haired man relaxed his posture and took a few sips from his coffee. Popping the bones in his neck and rubbing it to ease its stiffness, he remembered that after reviewing the files he needed to finalize the program flow for the welcoming ceremony. Taking in a deep breathe, he picked the folder which was specially set aside for that matter and exited his office.<p>

As soon as Pein opened the folder, he heard light footsteps walking towards him. He paid the person no heed, used to the occurence of having teachers around this early and even moreso when it's the start of the school year, as his eyes continued scanning the object in front of him. Just when they passed each other did he lose his concentration, immediately coming to a stop and eyes flickering towards her direction, once he recognized the song she was listening to.

_'... everybody wants to rule world.'_

She didn't seem to notice his abrupt movement, judging by the fact that her earphones were playing loud enough for him to hear in the quiet hallway and her eyes stared straight ahead, ultimately ignoring his presence. Nor did she ever notice the rare smirk revealed by the man's face.


	2. Chapter 2

****Title:** **_Not So Fast_

**Summary:** _A certain pinkette is enrolling in Konoha High... but what would the students make of her? It was only an attempt to escape the past, along with the shift of her personality. All she ever wanted was to play things safe, though it turns out that some things are not easy to slip away from. Oh dear.. was her choice ever right? MultiSaku AU_

**Word Count: **_1,332_

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed/followed the story! Though more tips and comments on grammatical errors or how I can improve my writing style would be nice :)

I apologize for any character inconsistencies and for having really short chapters (ehh, I'll _try_ to make them longer).

Also, I forgot to warn you guys that ratings may change due to Sakura's past experiences.

By the way... FETA CHEESE (dedicated to my dork of a friend haha)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

After much exploration, Sakura found out that the building consisted of five floors. The classrooms were situated in the second, third and fourth where they also adapted the locker systems. The library however, is on the top floor. Figuring out that it is at a farther location as compared to the rest of the school's facilities, she concluded that it would somehow pay off. At least she could only expect lesser students to be visiting her considered _'haven'_ any time sooner, knowing that for most it will be troublesome. Though it's not like she would've minded having the floor all to herself...

At such tempting thoughts, she bit the urge to cackle maniacally.

_'We wouldn't want people to think the wrong way, now do we?'_ her sane part reminded. As an afterthought, she mentally rolled her eyes.

The library was definitely beautiful. _In every sense._

_Not_ that she was biased or anything,

regardless that _all_ bookworms think alike... this little statement she chooses to ignore.

The shelves were only a few feet away from the ceiling showcasing a vast amount of textbooks. The place was so large that one could _possibly_ get lost and at the heart of the library, if you ventured deep enough, there were rows of study tables as well as desk lights that come with it.

_'I suppose that these are where groups can work their projects on. I prefer somewhere more... personal.' _she thought dejectedly.

_'No matter. Maybe I could find a spot later on.' _thinking that inspecting the floor would take too long, the pinkette continued to survey the other parts of the campus.

The cafeteria was behind the main building. The school garden and greenhouse was located beside it for the students who opted to eat outside, provided that they dispose their trashes at the proper area. Different trees were grown like apple, mango and orange but Sakura was glad to have a sighted a lone cherry blossom tree at the back end. With time to spare, she headed back towards the lobby just in time for the welcoming ceremony.

* * *

><p>The auditorium was a massive theater.<p>

_'No surprise there' _she thought and Sakura chose to seat around the deserted end rows as their principal, who introduced herself as Tsunade Senju, gave her speech. The woman was a tall blonde who looked like she was having a hangover. Not sure why the pink haired teen chose to describe her that way, plainly she just... looked like it.

A few more threats into the monologue and she felt herself cracking up. Apparently, Senju acknowledged the presence of gangs within her school, not that it would ruin its reputation. It is better to tolerate these groups for reasons of having control and surveillance over them... to a certain extent. So unless some members wished for a death sentence a.k.a. _'behaving like the savages they are'_,

she **would** willingly deliver one,

suggesting that she'll have _'the pleasure of personally kicking their asses all the way to Suna'_.

With those parting words, to which the pinkette couldn't help but applaud to, an orange haired man took his place on the platform, otherwise known as Pein Nagato, who formally introduced himself as the student council president. He explained the different school projects that would be implemented this year and of course, requested the student body for their support. In return, his fan base clamorously cheered. And slowly, the scene before her was unfolding chaotically. Third of the female students were gushing over their male idols while almost the whole male population were complaining either from the noise, the annoying fan girls or just because they _'couldn't get some'_.

Sakura felt quite amused and frightened at the fact that reputable school or not, there are bound to be fan bases. She herself didn't believe in such things.

_'What's the point of giving someone your undying love when the object of your affections doesn't even know you exist? I understand if it's merely admiration, but compared to the hundreds of faceless girls or guys out there, you have as much as equal chance as them. Which is still a looong way to go, buddy.'_

"Students, please settle down." a deep velvety voice interrupted.

All noise ceased for a moment. If not, at least reduced to murmurs. She looked around to see some people in a daze. It's easy to mistake their eyes for hearts, or wistfulness for obedience.

_'Oh fangirls... always eager to please.'_

"My fellow prefects will attend to you shortly. For those who do not know me, I am Itachi Uchiha, your overall ruling prefect." the male had long black hair, feminine features and onyx eyes.

_'That explains a lot.' _the rosette was referring to how the students reacted over authority.

"You will proceed in a proper manner for an orderly exit. Be advised that failure to comply will correspond to necessary actions rendered by the disciplinary committee." narrowing his eyes for emphasis and probably to single out those who are infamously known to cause further distress, by the way his eyes darted to the different areas of the room, he reverted back to a mask of indifference.

"Thank you for your cooperation." the head prefect left the stage, followed by the dreamy sighs that came from the crowd.

_'If only I had popcorn...'_ Sakura too sighed.

* * *

><p>A black haired woman was busy preparing the schedules of the twenty new students attending Konoha High. Tsunade has already entered her office waiting to meet each one of them and assign a certain prefect to be their guides for the rest of the day.<p>

As the secretary began arranging and filing records, someone entered the office. The woman was too concentrated in her work to notice.

"Excuse me, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm here to pick up my schedule." black startled eyes met lensed emerald ones. Realizing that she was in a trance far too long, the woman broke into a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that! I'm Shizune. Here's your schedule and locker assignment. The door to your left is Tsunade-sama's office. She's expecting you to meet her right now."

"Oh, thank you." the pinkette politely returned a smile.

Taking the handed documents with her, Sakura turned the knob and entered the principal's office.

_'Why does the room smell like... sake?' _the girl scrunched up her nose a little at the hint of alcohol.

The principal drew her eyes away from the student profiles on her desk and acknowledged the presence in front of her.

"Ahhh.. Sakura Haruno, I presume?" Tsunade slurred when she recognized the pink hair.

The girl in question with a look of aloofness simply nodded. The principal closely observed the girl, remarking how silent she was contrary to her profile, which stated how sensible and wisely outspoken she is.

_'Ehh maybe these kids won't be much of a handful after all...'_ the blonde mused. Though it felt like she would be proven wrong...

A few knocks were then heard from the door and it opened, allowing access to the person she was just looking for. All the while, Sakura's eyes flitted across the room to find the source of that horrid stench.

"Uchiha, how lovely of you to join us." the principal smirked, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

_'Don't underestimate me Itachi. This girl may not be as she seems.'_

The boy glanced over to his principal then to the girl. Had he no self-control, he would've spluttered in disbelief.

_'How dare she.'_ he thought, clearly displeased that Tsunade would've added another one to his growing problems. Fangirls.

"If you're wondering why you're here, I need you to escort Sakura around and give her a tour. I suggest that you do this on your free time because for now, you two should be heading to your classes. It would be starting in a few minutes. Dismissed."

The pinkette left first and succeeding her was Itachi, who took a respectful bow before departing the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** _Not So Fast_

**Summary: **_A certain pinkette is enrolling in Konoha High... but what would the students make of her? It was only an attempt to escape the past, along with the shift of her personality. All she ever wanted was to play things safe, though it turns out that some things are not easy to slip away from. Oh dear.. was her choice ever right? MultiSaku AU_

**Word Count: **_1,406_

Yo! This chapter was long done way around the time I posted this story but then when I checked the word count, it was even lesser than the first chapter.

I did promise to try and make it longer so for the past 3 hours or whatever, I tried wracking this brain of mine into adding details, insights... just _something_ to fill this baby up.

Technically what you're seeing now is me, giving in after feeling the inner manifestations of a headache. Ugh. (for some reason, it almost seems like I have this limit that can't go over 2,000 words per chappie.. I want to cry so badly right now)

Okay then! Ignore the sulking figure and on to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

After the student body was able to depart in a systematic fashion, the raven haired prefect was asked to report to the principal's office. He could only wonder what Tsunade would want with him, unless there was already news of students wreaking havoc so early into the school year. Shamefully his brother is one of them, but he should know that Sasuke is not one who would pull off such a stunt all too soon, in spite of his arrogance and fickle temper.

It did not sit well with the other groups on how one gang dominated the most influential student organization. Predictably, many will try to oppose him and his fellow officers in contempt. Consider their prospective tomfoolery as a form of rebellion, contrived to undermine and smite misery upon the council. Though problematic his post may be, being considered among the revered ranks of the Akatsuki has served him many purposes. People learned how to pick their fights wisely after having several encounters with the notorious and fearsome group. Regardless that their reputation is steadily growing, not all are easily deterred by this. As such, other gangs continue to challenge them within _any_ possible grounds that could be used against them. The idea came across ridiculously to the raven haired male. He decided that he'll just have to direct his concerns to Pein later.

Acknowledging the secretary with a nod, he began knocking firmly at the door. Once he opened it and stepped foot into the office, the blonde who sat at the desk greeted him with a sly grin.

"Uchiha, how lovely of you to join us."

Upon hearing this, he turned to confront an unfamiliar face... that belonged to a girl... with pink hair.

He gave a questioning look to the principal and although it was generally seen as a mask of indifference, the woman could still see the dissatisfaction in his eyes.

_'How dare she.'_ he thought.

He could not have his peace in this school. That was certain, but it didn't mean that his situation should be aggravated any further. Bitterly, he himself admits that it's not like these circumstances were unavoidable. One way or another, any new transferee would've come to know him and later on would decide whether or not they join his other avid followers. He stubbornly prefers to accept any form of delay in likelihood so as to at least, relish the thought of having one less girl to worry about. Much to his chagrin, the Uchiha was given no such luck.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Tsunade addressed his silent inquiry.

"If you're wondering why you're here, I need you to escort Sakura around and give her a tour. I suggest that you do so in your free time because for now, you two should be heading to your classes. It would be starting in a few minutes. Dismissed."

Not that he had any choice in the matter, Itachi settled against voicing out his own thoughts. He suspected that Tsunade already knew that he did not have any other commitments at that time if she made such arrangements.

As soon as the pinkette gone out first, he politely bowed and took his leave, following after the girl with the usual sense of dread.

* * *

><p>A short time has passed and the ruling prefect noted how oddly enough, the girl did not utter a single word to him. He was half expecting to be bombarded with pointless questions and the occasional flirty advances but to his surprise, none has happened. <em><br>_

Inquisitively, he gazed at the girl who was now walking alongside of him. Her eyes were of emerald gems, to which its piercing quality lay hidden beneath her lenses. Flowing pink locks were tied up in a neat ponytail that looked soft to touch, a button nose, high cheek bones, fair complexion and lastly, pale plump lips. She held an air of nonchalance, which gave the raven head a hard time figuring out what she was thinking. Somehow throughout his observation, Itachi found the girl actually... cute.

Realizing this forced him to discontinue his train of thoughts.

_'Wait. What am I thinking about?' _the ravenette felt strangely inclined to steal yet, another glance at the female beside him.

Truly, this is highly unbecoming of him.

* * *

><p>The pinkette enjoyed the silence that enveloped the two. Though she instantly recognized the boy beside her, she didn't mind him that much. Blame the mood or her unsociability. She had no intention of talking to him anyway and she believed that he felt likewise as her. However, this pleasure was short lived the moment when she felt the weight of his gaze.<p>

Sakura wasn't stupid. She could see it from the corner of her eye but for a while, she opted not to mind it.

It wasn't long before they entered the elevator at the end of the hallway. She took the liberty of pressing the buttons since the staring has yet to stop, to which the girl has started to grow quite irritable of. One of the many things that she hated was being watched intently because frankly, it was uncomfortable. The feeling is as if someone's waiting for you to royally screw up.

_'Isn't it rude to stare?' _her eyes narrowed marginally.

Finally feeling fed up with the boy's creepy nature, the pinkette gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, Uchiha-san. I can see how you would prefer to be anywhere but here. Though I understand Senju-sama's intentions, formalities aside you don't have to take me around if you don't want to. If this still bothers you then I'll have you know that I've already took the initiative of giving myself a tour this morning."

The elevator reached the third level and opened with a chime, signaling the girl to get off since she earlier discovered that her junior advisory class was located here. She placed a hand on the doors to stop it from closing.

"It was nice meeting you, Uchiha-san." She looked at him in the eye and smiled softly, mentally pertaining to the companiable silence they have shared earlier. She could only wish to have more of those but alas, she hardly knew anyone who would do so. Or rather, there was this one person...

Sakura felt her heart constrict at the sudden memory. As fast as it appeared, she was able to shut down such thoughts, determined to shift her focus. It's just not the time to dwell on the things that were deliberately left behind.

Releasing her hand from the closing doors, she adds, "And by the way, didn't your parents ever tell you that it was rude to stare?"

Before the raven head ever had the chance to respond, the doors have already closed in, bringing him to the fourth floor where his classes resided.

Walking aimlessly while thinking back to her final statement had the girl slightly slumping her shoulders.

_'Sure it was cliché, but only 'cause it rang true.'_ she feebly told herself in an attempt for justification.

_'I guess I just have to work on my brilliant lines then..'_ Pouting, the pinkette went on in search of her room assignment.

* * *

><p>On the way to his advisory class, Itachi could not shake off his thoughts on a certain transferee. Surprisingly, she turned out to be more observant than she let on. The boy nearly felt embarrassed for being caught so boldly in the act of construing the girl. Needless to say, the ruling prefect has the tendency to stay fixated on matters which captured his attention, though it has rarely strayed to that extent. His lips curled up into a miniscule smirk.<p>

Ignorance does not suit him well.

This little incident made him wonder just how long was he bemused in such a trance, only managing to break off his unwavering concentration by the sudden interjection of her voice. He was stunned silent by the ordinary manner in which she addressed him, finding the change somewhat welcoming. Unlike most of the females in this school, she did not immoderately fawn over his looks or personality. Come to think of it, there wasn't much of a reaction from her part. Rather, she kept to herself and only spoke when necessary and if she did, it was straight to the point.

He gave out an amused chuckle despite himself, seemingly looking forward to having his lunch hour for that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** _Not So Fast_

**Summary: **_A certain pinkette is enrolling in Konoha High... but what would the students make of her? It was only an attempt to escape the past, along with the shift of her personality. All she ever wanted was to play things safe, though it turns out that some things are not easy to slip away from. Oh dear.. was her choice ever right? MultiSaku AU_

**Word Count:**_ 1,513_

Hello readers! Sorry for the late installment since I sorta got carried away with other stuff. Sadly, I must inform you all that updates will become erratic in the coming months due to lotsa major requirements that I gotta work my butt on (so help me Kami).

Anyways, happy holidays and it would be really great if I get some feedback! Uhm, I'll make the next chapter longer if you do haha.. consider those reviews as a Christmas gift for me yaay! (please)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Navigating through the now empty hallways, Sakura looked over her timetable to find the room for her advisory class.

_'So section 9J - Homeroom with Hayate Gekkou.'_

While trying to recall whether or not she passed by that section, she heard footsteps lightly walking towards her.

"Need any help?"

She looked up to see a boy with long chocolate colored hair and strangely lilac eyes. His expression was unreadable, similar to all the other males she has encountered.

_'Is there some sort of trend going on?'_ she thought beguilingly.

"Yes. Where is section 9J?"

"Ah, it seems like we have the same class. Follow me." He took a graceful turn and proceeded to walk further, leaving the pinkette to keep up with his long strides.

On the way there, he introduced himself as Neji Hyuuga, the 3rd year batch representative. He told her that he would overlook today's tardiness considering that she is a new student. If anything, he should remember whether or not there was a pink haired girl in their batch. Once they reached the room, he knocked on the door and allowed themselves in, not after she has thanked him.

She first saw the teacher's table made of white marble, followed by her advisor who sat at a black leather chair browsing over the list of his students this year. She could hear the light chatter from her classmates and noticed that people more so, were scattered across the front and middle rows. The seats were in an ascending order and an aisle separates the class into two. Before she took her preferred seat at the end rows by the window, she bid her teacher a, "Good morning, Sensei" then continued on to her chosen destination.

As if snapping out of a trance, Hayate checked his watch and determined that it was time for homeroom period to begin. He stood from his desk and almost immediately, the class quieted down.

"Good morning students. My name is Hayate Gekkou and I will be your advisor for this school year. Just to go over the basics, this class is intended to give you time to prepare your materials for your later subjects. Also as your teacher, it is my job to keep you up to date with the school's upcoming events and announcements. In any case that either one of you violates the school's regulations, it is my responsibility to see to it that you will endure the consequences of your actions." he firmly stated, though his voice was soft.

Sakura noted how the man seemed abnormally pale and had dark circles under his eyes. His coat did not hide his slim figure that looked unnatural for his medium sized body structure. There was a dark green bandanna tied on top of his head and he had a look of slight grimace in his face, the only sign that clearly showed his discomfort. His posture was also rigid and strained as he stood by addressing the class. The girl could not mask the flash of concern in her eyes.

"Alright. It seems like we have a new student. Sakura Haruno, please come forward and introduce yourself to the class."

_'What a drag.' _hearing her name, she stood quietly from her seat and walked straight to the teacher's desk. Once she has settled herself in front of her classmates, she decided to get things quickly done.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you all." she drawled, eyeing her classmates calmly. Several eyes flew to her hair and the girl had a feeling she knew what their first thought would be.

"Sakura-chan! Is your hair really pink?" a loud voice exclaimed.

Facing the person who shot her a question, she noticed the eccentric bowl shape cut of his hair, the bushy eyebrows and the eager large eyes that accompanied it. Not a second later, the said boy got his head smacked by a girl whose hair was styled into two buns.

"Idiot! Lee, I told you to keep your voice down!" she scolded.

"Tenten, that was very unyouthful of you! How could you have the heart to hurt your boyfriend!" the boy called Lee rubbed his sore head while dramatically tearing up.

"Hn. You both better keep it down." the Hyuuga sternly stated to the couple.

Before the situation had gotten any worse, the transferee interfered.

"Ano.. Lee-san, it's natural."

Satisfied with her answer, bushy brow did a funny pose and gave a mega-watt smile that strangely seemed to brighten up the room. Only then did Sakura notice the ridiculous green jumpsuit.

"Yosh! That's very youthful of you, Sakura-chan."

"One more word, Lee… one more…" Tenten says darkly, obviously irritated while glaring at him.

"Eh?! Don't tell me you're jealous, Tenten-chan. Maybe if you stop resorting to violence you can be endowed with the power of youth!" the boy encouraged.

To the Chinese girl, that was the last straw. She pounced on the poor unsuspecting lad and strangled him.

* * *

><p><em>'Why am I surrounded by imbeciles?'<em> the year representative thought while watching the two create a ruckus, contrary to _'No longer drawing any more attention to themselves'_ as his female childhood friend earlier put. Though the reactions of the class weren't anyway different, considering that the three of them belonged to the same gang that occasionally caused chaos and disorder.

Rubbing his temple in mild distress and having enough of their petty quarrels, he used his authority to break off the couple. Lest they want to cause further harm to the other and turn the room into what's left of a battlefield. Then again, to put things more accurately, it was more of his female friend who was wildly throwing blows while the energetic boy tried to hastily block and defend himself from the impact. Neji grabbed an article of clothing from each and forcibly separated them. Shocked, both snapped their heads to face the Hyuuga only to be at the receiving end of his death glare. Audibly gulping, the two slithered back to their seats, not wanting to deal with the brown haired male especially when he was in a very sour mood.

"Can we proceed now?" the sickly teacher asked, causing the two to blush out of embarrassment.

Hayate sighed, no longer wanting to try and apprehend the arduous students. He trusted that the Hyuuga would keep his fellow members in place. Returning his attention to the transferee, he at last decided to let her go. "Okay Sakura, you can go back to your seat."

The girl, who had been standing in idle for some time, nodded and trod back to the end of the classroom.

Neji observed how the girl had been awfully quiet. Not that she was shy or anything, based on how she carried herself quite well and that air of indifference around her made him think that her personality was plain and rather reserved. A part of him wanted to see if that was all there was to her. It's quite rare to see a girl so.. detached, but maybe that's because there wasn't any female in his life that was comparable to her in that sense. Shaking his head off these thoughts, unusually revolving around a girl, prompted him to listen more attentively to his advisor.

* * *

><p>Fairly, Hayate was grateful that his first day had a decent run, save for the disturbance from the members of Konoha 11. He had them fill up a data sheet that only asks for their personal preferences, pet peeves, hobbies and the like, solely for him to get to know them more and have an idea on what type of students he'll be handling this year. After checking the number of papers to make sure that everything was complete, he leaned back into his chair, letting out a few fits of cough that he had held back in the duration of the period.<p>

_'Ugh... I can't believe I fell sick, again... and on the first day even...'_ the teacher frowned, taking another glance at the now organized pile atop of his desk. Suddenly, he spotted a black container from the corner of his eye. Curious, he took the said container, opening the lid only to find strawberries. Above it however, was a note.

_Eat up sensei and enjoy the rest of your day!_

It was not signed, so he had no clue whomever it was from. How could he not notice who placed this at his desk? Picking up a strawberry, he cautiously examined the fruit at the tip of his fingers.

'_If this is some sort of prank so help me…'_ he narrowed his eyes at the thought, though at some point, he felt slightly relieved that he wasn't a common target to any gang members so…

'_Why not?'_

Forgetting his reluctance and deeming it acceptable, he took one full sized bite.

It tasted... sweet.

Humming in bliss, he couldn't help but pop another one into his mouth, silently elated that with this one thoughtful student in his class, how bad could the rest of the year be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** _Not So Fast_

**Summary: **_A certain pinkette is enrolling in Konoha High... but what would the students make of her? It was only an attempt to escape the past, along with the shift of her personality. All she ever wanted was to play things safe, though it turns out that some things are not easy to slip away from. Oh dear.. was her choice ever right? MultiSaku AU_

**Word Count:**_ 1,913_

It's great to be back! (ish).. okay, actually I decided to put this chappie up coz I gained another follower (yay).

As soon as this month is over, I'll only have thesis defense to worry about and then I'm done baby!

College life for me in the next couple of months = getting back to this story double time (which may or may not be true due to my various summer activities -insert nervous laughter-)

Aand if you've noticed.. this is so far my longest chapter -wink wink-

By the way, credits to Darka22 for the story image. (retrieved from: .com)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

As soon as first period was over, there was time for the pinkette to head over to her locker to dispose of her bag and textbooks, so as not to have the hassle of bringing them around everywhere. She placed up a mini-calendar where she could list down deadlines and important events.

"Hi there! My name is Tenten. Sorry for the commotion earlier." she said sheepishly. Sakura probably caught her name during the earlier incident, but the Chinese girl felt the need to introduce herself properly, wanting to appear no harm. The pinkette seemed friendly anyway so she decided to give it a shot.

The transferee turned to look at the girl and returned a small smile of her own. Without a word, she began compiling the materials she needed for her next class.

"So uhm, do you mind if I check your timetable? Maybe we share some classes together?"

Replying with a soft "Sure", Sakura handed over her schedule to the intrigued girl.

**Monday Schedule**

**9J Homeroom**: _Hayate Gekkou_

**8A AP English**: _Kakashi Hatake_

**10E Art**: _Kurenai Yuuhi_

BREAK

**1J Advanced Algebra and Statistics**: _Mitarashi Anko_

**7E Health**: _Genma Shiranui_

LUNCH

**5A AP Calculus**: _Madara Uchiha_

**3A AP Physics**: _Obito Uchiha_

**Gym Physical Education**: _Gai Maito_

Tenten then gave an impressed once over at the selected subjects, but frowned realizing that they only had one class together. If you include homeroom, then make that two.

"Seriously, Sakura? Three senior subjects? You didn't tell me you were that smart." The girl was quick to drop the honorifics, but the pinkette didn't mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Well basically, the S classes are located at the 2nd floor, which is where the sophomores are. Same is understood with J classes being on the 3rd floor where we fellow juniors are and lastly, when you have A classes, that means you'll be taking up senior subjects. Don't mind if it sort of came as a surprise for me because for all I know, getting AP classes usually required you to be an Uchiha or a Nara. Okay, maybe not the Naras since I know at least one who's too lazy to try outranking the rest of us." she chuckled.

"How about the first years?"

"Oh right uhm there's another building around the back. The one connected to the dining hall."

The silent girl hummed in understanding.

"Okay then so you have Hatake-sensei's class next. He's notoriously known for being late so just take your time. By the way, you're welcomed to join us later at the lunch table. I want you to meet some of my other friends if you don't mind." Tenten excitedly exclaimed and looked to Sakura with a warm smile.

"Hm." the pinkette uttered thoughtfully, making the bun-styled girl sweat drop in uncertainty to what the monosyllabic word meant, but she took the transferee's tone well, for a possibility.

"Great! I'll be heading to my next class now Sakura. See ya!" She waved and turned to the opposite direction while the pinkette opted to take the nearest staircase to the 4th floor. She lazily strolled to the assigned room and true enough, her teacher wasn't there. Once again, the students avoided the few last rows of the class which surely, the girl didn't mind. The usual happened with the amount of stares her hair received but after a while, her classmates resumed to their own groups. By the back seat, Sakura brought out a book and patiently waited for their teacher.

A silver haired Akatsuki member made his way angrily to class while the other students tried their best to avoid him. Mumbling a string of curses under his breath he entered the room wanting to settle himself at the back rows being as far from the teacher's desk as possible. The man was in no mood to act remotely civil. Not that he ever does. When he finally reached the end of the room, he groaned irritably.

"Hell no. There's no way I'm sitting next to some pink haired bitch. For fuck's sake! Did your hair get barfed by a unicorn or something? Oh my Jashin.." he snorted and mocked the girl, hoping to either scare or get a rise of her.

While the whole class was holding their breath, some feeling bad that the poor girl became the sadistic man's target while other jealous fangirls smirked at her predicament, a certain pineapple head roused from his nap. Familiar with whose voice it belonged to, he muttered a _'troublesome'_ and looked to see what the commotion was all about. His sharp eyes caught first of the girl's hair, then to her unwavering concentration of a book. He then transferred his attention to the Akatsuki member who looked keen in receiving a reaction, or at least some sort of response, but had none of that.

Sakura, well aware of the man's insult, gave the surprised Akatsuki member an unimpressed look, emerald eyes glazed with total boredom. She then returned her attention to the book.

_'Is he serious? His level of mockery was elementary. Maybe if he came up with a better insult I would've humored him with a word or two.'_ she mused while flipping to the next page.

Hidan could feel himself getting pissed off by the second. No one ignores him. Not even his shitastic partner. Heck, even Leader-sama would at some point given him a glare that promises pain. Not that he ever gave a fuck about but this girl didn't even so as much bat an eyelash at him.

Angered by her negligence, he snatched the book away from her, startling the pinkette out of her concentration. She finally looked at him with a hidden amount of exasperation.

_'Fucking finally got your attention now, pinky'_ he smirked.

"Listen up, girlie. If you think you can get away giving me an attitude like that then you're fucking mistaken. Do you even know who the fuck I am?" he questioned the girl only to realize that her eyes were long transfixed on the book he now held.

_'The hell is wrong with the bitch staring at this shit? Figures, she's a fucking nerd.'_ He was quick to judge when he saw her glasses and baggy clothing.

Without second thoughts he threw the book away on the other side of the room and now gave the girl a smug look.

_'But that was a good book'_ she thought dejectedly and proceeded to get it, though before she even took another step forward, Hidan deliberately placed himself in front of her, blocking her path.

"And where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet, bitch"

Judging by the way he acts, it looks like there's no way to reason with the man so she skillfully evaded his body to get to her book. It all happened in a blink of an eye that the rude member was shocked.

_'How the heck did she get through me fast?'_ he wondered while observing the girl who was now dusting off the book at her hands.

Before the silver haired man made any further attempts to rile up the pinkette, their sensei who long stood by the doorframe, finally decided to intercept.

"Okay class that's enough. Hidan, you should know better than to cause trouble, especially since this year you are serving as a _prefect_. I suggest you cooperate or I'll have you stay for detention." the teacher futilely hoped that his words got through one of the most rebellious students of this school... well, at least he tried.

"I don't fucking take orders from pathetic low lives like you. Unless this pink haired bitch takes her shit and moves away from MY seat, I won't be keeping this damned mouth shut. You hear me, _sensei_." The sarcastic edge from the boy's words wanted to make Kakashi sigh heavily. This was something he didn't need on the first day of classes but what more if they were already into the middle of the school year? Before he could enact the supposed warning, the transferee beat him to it.

"That could be arranged." Sakura answered in an even tone surprising the people in the room because of her habitual silence.

Really, if all of this started just because of an unrivaled seating placement in a plain ordinary looking chair then might as well solve from the root of the problem. The pinkette didn't mind moving anyway, if not to get farther away from the rude boy. That and she didn't want to start doing anything rash though she has prided in her total self-control. Regardless, she still had her times. Recalling the spars she partook in the past nearly brought a smile to her face.

'_Yes, good times indeed.__'_

Not wanting to cause anymore distraction to the class, she swiftly gathered her belongings and headed to a random seat. It wasn't too upfront and she deemed it a safe distance from her foul mouthed classmate. As her new teacher regarded her with a sense of respect, she failed to mind the upturn of her seatmate's lips who strangely enough, bore to keep awake that whole period.

* * *

><p>After noticing that the class was ready, the teacher happily assured himself that he can begin.<p>

"Hello my precious students. I am Kakashi Hatake, your english teacher for this school year." He flashed a smile which was given away as an eye crinkle due to the mask that covered half of his face. Sadly enough, instead of this giving a reason for people to keep away, it only made most of his female students swoon. Apparently, they find the fabric mysterious and dashing on the man. The reason why no one has yet to flirt with this said teacher is because firstly, they find him at times intimidating (especially when he wanted to be left alone) and secondly, they were not stupidly bold enough which leaves him free either to the lunch ladies or frankly, the sluts of the school.

"Now for our first lesson, I'd like you to open your textbooks to page 10 and answer the question in essay form. I expect that you will hand this over by the end of the period. You may begin." He plopped down on his chair and almost immediately brought out a brightly colored orange book.

_'Is that what I think it is. Good seaweeds...'_ Sakura had to hold back a hearty laugh.

_'I mean, really. You don't often find a person reading porn at broad daylight more so, if this person is your teacher. This is the good stuff.'_ She could imagine herself wiping a tear or two after her laughter died down.

_'Okay, okay. Play time's over. Gotta get back to work.'_ She picked up her pen and began doing her seatwork.

Six pages later, a lone eye roamed briefly to each of his students in the room. Once it settled on the pinkette, he couldn't help but admire how she handled her earlier situation as calm and gracefully as possible. He was already accustomed to how the students here answered with their fists and seeing how she reacted to the Akatsuki member was a breath of fresh air.

'_Speaking of which...__'_ his attention now turned to the silver haired man as his fuschia eyes glared daggers at the girl's head.

Somehow, having an idea of how the boy's mind works, he couldn't help but feel worry for the pinkette he has come to adore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review folks! (It'd keep me pumped up 'n' goin'.. ye)<strong>_


End file.
